Le Marché de Noël
by alicja21
Summary: Pour certains Noël représente la magie, pour d'autres une période sombre…


**Un petit cadeau avant les fêtes.**

Malefoy soupirait la période qu'il haïssait le plus Noël…le moment des cadeaux, de la joie, de la bonne humeur, les rires présent sur toutes les lèvres, le repas en famille, tant de choses qu'il ne connaissait pas.

Pour échapper à cette atmosphère pesante, il sortit faire un tour dans le parc, l'air froid lui fouettait le visage, la neige se mit à tomber, quand il sentit quelque chose humide coulée le long de sa joue une larme qu'il prit avec délicatesse sur son doigt celle-ci avait gelée.

Noël pour lui était synonyme de solitude comme son parrain Rogue le temps que cela cesse pourtant il était loin de se douter qu'une certaine Gryffondor aux yeux marrons lui ferait découvrir ce qu'est vraiment Noël, quand il sentit une main se poser sur son épaule avec douceur Malefoy leva la tête il s'agissait d'Hermione Granger qui lui souriait.

Le Serpentard n'ayant pas le cœur à lancer une critique cinglante l'ignora de plus belle, la jeune femme toussota pour attirer son attention.

- Hum, hum.

Malefoy poussa un soupir décidément il ne pouvait jamais être tranquille ! Mais la jeune fille continua de plus en plus fort.

- HUM ! HUM !

Le Serpentard agacé se retourna brutalement en hurlant dans sa direction.

- QUOI ?!

- Personne ne devrait rester dans son coin dans un moment pareil, déclara Hermione.

Malefoy lui répondit sarcastiquement malgré lui.

- Depuis quand tu te préoccupes de ce que je peux faire ou non Granger ? Noël est une fête comme une autre il n'y a pas de quoi en faire tout un plat autour !

Suite à ce qu'elle venait d'entendre la jeune fille croisa les bras et lui fit un regard de reproche en ajoutant.

- Comment une personne peut à ce point dénigrer Noël ?! C'est une fête qui représente le partage, le….

Mais Malefoy ne la laissa pas continuer, il leva le doigt pour lui faire comprendre de se taire puis se retourna faisant comme si elle n'existait pas !

Un silence pesant s'installa, Hermione venait de comprendre elle demanda donc d'une voix doucereuse qui surprit le jeune homme.

- Tu n'as…Tu n'as jamais vraiment connu ce que peut-être la magie de Noël ?

Le Serpentard resta silencieux, quand une idée germa dans l'esprit de la jeune fille un sourire illumina ses lèvres.

- Viens avec moi, dit-elle simplement en lui attrapant le bras et avant que Malefoy ne puisse protester ils transplannèrent.

L'endroit n'avait plus rien avoir avec le parc de Poudlard, à la place se trouvait des chalets avec toutes sortes de décorations, des sapins lumineux, Malefoy regardait autour de lui bouche bée, il n'avait jamais vu autant de couleurs durant toute sa vie, les gens respiraient le bonheur, c'était donc ça la magie de Noël ? Quand Hermione le tira soudain de sa léthargie en disant avec un sourire.

- Voici le marché de Noël ! Malefoy ne put s'empêcher de regardait aux alentours les chalets étaient plus beaux les uns que les autres et ils s'en dégageaient une délicieuse odeur selon la spécialité de chacun à tel point qu'il ne put s'empêcher d'en avoir l'eau à la bouche surtout que chaque vendeur proposait une dégustation gratuite.

Pour commencer, Malefoy gouta un bon chocolat chaud rien de telle qu'une bonne boisson chaude étant donné la saison. De son côté Hermione avait disparu pour revenir quelques minutes plus tard avec des bonnets.

- Il n'y a pas de Noël sans ça ! Avait-elle dit Malefoy s'en trouva donc accommodé contre sa volonté.

- Je suis sûr que je suis ridicule avec ça ! Répondit-il avec un air boudeur mais Hermione n'y fit pas attention et l'entraina à sa suite.

Pourtant, Malefoy avait beau être en bonne compagnie quelque chose ne tournait pas rond, quand soudain un souvenir d'enfance enfouit au plus profond de lui-même refit surface et ce bien avant qu'il n'entre à Poudlard.

Malefoy était âgé de quatre ans quand cela se produisit en cette même époque de l'année lui et sa mère se trouvaient sur un marché semblable à celui-ci quand sans raison apparente ils se firent agresser par des Moldus déguisaient en père Noël. Depuis ce jour Malefoy haïssait Noël au plus profond de son âme alors que la jeune fille en face de lui s'efforçait de lui montrer les bons côtés que Noël pouvait avoir, c'est alors que sans raison particulière il s'avança vers elle pour y déposait un baiser sur la joue en murmurant un remerciement. Hermione bien que surprise par ce geste complètement inattendu hocha la tête, quand tout à coup une voix mélodieuse s'éleva dans les airs une petite fille s'était mise à chanter « Douce nuit » en tenant la main de Malefoy bien qu'il fut surpris il ne la retira pas contre toute attente la jeune Gryffondor la rejoignit et ainsi de suite jusqu'à ce que tout le marché de Noël retentit en chœur on entendait plus que les chants de Noël dans les ténèbres de la nuit, c'est à ce moment précis que le jeune Serpentard comprit la signification du mot Noël « le bonheur d'être ensemble ».

**Alors ? Au passage JOYEUX NOEL A TOUS ! **


End file.
